


Shoulder My Burden

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Spoilers, anyway i will go down with this ship, i tried to make this fluff but failed miserably, sansaery is real and you guys are just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: After learning about her brother's death, Sansa decided to isolate herself from the world. Margaery tries her best to comfort her.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Shoulder My Burden

**Author's Note:**

> angsty sansaery
> 
> also tw for mentions of starvation in case anyone needed that sorry for not putting it in the tags I'm just exhausted

It feels like home will never be the same again. Sansa wants so desperately to go home, but even if she somehow miraculously gets out of King's Landing, it just won't be the same. Not without half her family being gone. 

Tyrion had tried to come in and talk to her, but she couldn't bare to look at him. Her heart was aching. She just couldn't understand. Why Robb? Why her father? Just, why? Why did this have to happen now?

She was glued to the window, tears streaming down her face. Her head was spinning, it hurt so goddamn much. She couldn't stop shaking - she hadn't eaten in days. She just couldn't bare it. She was just a kid, thrown into a cold, harsh reality that she had once dreamed of and even idolized. She had nobody. She was alone. 

"Sansa…? Are you there…?"

After days upon days of solitude, to finally hear a human voice; it scared the girl half to death almost. She was almost frozen as she heard the voice stop knocking, and after a minute or two of silence, spoke once more.

"You sound like you need the company. I know it isn't much, but I could try to listen to you. Or talk to you. Or anything! I can't stand to see you isolate and starve yourself, Sansa. ...Please, open the door."

Margaery was always too good of a friend to her, the Stark thought to herself. She got up on her feet and slowly made her way to the door. Had it been anyone else, she would have greatly hesitated opening that door, but Margaery was different.

They had known each other for a couple of months now, yet it feels like they've known each other for years. Tyrell was the only one who would truly listen to Sansa and respect her. She was always so incredibly cunning and intelligent, yet kind and merciful. The way her smile seemed to be the most beautiful thing on this planet, her voice angelic… If there was one person Sansa Stark could trust in the cold, dark world, it would be Margaery Tyrell.

She opened up the door and was immediately greeted with an embrace, Margaery's firm grip on her body was the first sense of real comfort she had felt in a while; it felt like the entirety of Westeros was completely minuscule and obsolete compared to this woman.

Margaery let go after a moment, taking her time to inspect Sansa, trying to figure out the best course of action. She looked horrible, the girl thought. Dry tears, a completely frail and weak body and a look of someone who's been deeply traumatized. Margaery felt her heart sink as she saw Sansa's eyes slowly started to tear up again; her lip quivering intensely.

"Sansa…"

"I-I deeply apologize for this display, Lady Margaery… You don't have to see this."

"Don't be ridiculous…! It is completely justifiable for you to cry at a time like this. Just… let it all out, alright?"

"L-Lady M-Margaery…"

Sansa could barely muster up the energy to even speak, let alone stand up. She felt her body grow weaker and weaker and eventually felt herself land on her bed; Margaery quickly sitting down next to her to help her steady. Tyrell was firmly gripping both of her shoulders, trying her strongest to remain strong for Sansa, even if this whole situation was aching her own heart as well.

"Sansa. Look at me. ...Please. You're not alone, Sansa. You're not, I promise. You're not going to hurt anymore, nothing bad will happen to you anymore. I'll protect you, with my life if I must, but I cannot stand to see you like this. A girl like you… shouldn't be going through this. A girl like you should be enjoying life, not sit inside a dark room thinking about how you're better off being dead. ...I want to help you. In any shape I am able to, I need to. ...I want to see your smile again…"

Sansa's vision was blinded by her tears, she leaned forward and sobbed into Margaery's shoulder, tightly holding onto the woman. Her heart hurt so badly, the pain wasn't going away. But Margaery… She was her guardian angel, almost. Even if all she felt was pain, there was apart of her heart who wanted to keep going, if not for her sake, then for Margaery's. But, she didn't believe she had the strength to even speak, let alone do anything else.

Margaery slowly ran her fingers through Sansa's fiery red hair, whispering into her ear, telling her it's going to be okay. How she's always going to be next to her. How deeply she cares about her… It almost didn't seem real to the young Stark. How a woman like Tyrell could feel so much sympathy for someone who had no authority. She felt like a burden; that caused the tears to flow even more.

"Shh… It's okay… It's alright, Sansa. It's alright. It isn't your fault. It isn't your fault at all. Don't blame yourself for any of this. Don't shoulder this burden by yourself. Don't think you're the only one who has to take all of this on. You have people here who care about you; we can shoulder this together."

Sansa's heart was racing as she slowly lifted her head from Tyrell's chest and was looking her in the eye; looking absolutely exhausted, yet she didn't seem sad. When Margaery was talking, something clicked inside of Sansa, almost as if a switch had turned inside her brain. Of course she was still sad, but Lady Margaery's words hit the young Stark hard, so sincere and encouraging, yet so blunt and honest… The girl couldn't help but smile at the thought of her crush, she seemed so perfect, it was almost infuriating.

Even though it was a small smile, Margaery caught on and slowly leaned forward to plant a kiss on Sansa's cheek, earning a blushing mess in her wake. The Tyrell chuckled to herself as she made eye contact with the Stark once more and firmly held her hands and put them to her chest. She closed her eyes and spoke.

"You're not alone, Sansa. Please… if you're feeling distraught or even if you feel ecstatic, come to me. We can shoulder the burden. Together. You and I."

Sansa simply nodded and closed her eyes as well, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. She still couldn't believe what just happened, but it filled her with so much...joy? How long has it been since she's felt joy? And the source being Tyrell… Gods, that woman was amazing. 

And maybe, just maybe, she truly wasn't alone in the cold, harsh kingdom of King's Landing.

**Author's Note:**

> insta @trubonny


End file.
